This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Grandiflora Rose. It has an unnamed, non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin {[(International Herald Tribune×Rosa soulieana derivative)×(Sweet Chariot×Blue Nile)]×(Blueberry Hill×Stephen's Big Purple)} and an unnamed, non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin (Meredith×Betty Boop).